And Kids
by JustMine
Summary: ...This is how I met your Mother. Rizzles.
1. Love at first sight, really?

**Author's note:** **Tess Gerritsen**, **Janet Tamaro** and **TNT** are the lucky ones!

This story is an attempt at a short humorous take on how Jane and Maura met. It is inspired by TV Guide's first look of the season 3 premiere episode (spoiler alert). If this one turns out to be acceptable enough, I might give the other point-of-view a shot...

* * *

_Kids…_

I was going under-cover! As a hooker! I know – imagine how I myself must have been feeling if you are already trying to pull yourself back up to your chairs. Wait, what? You think I'd look sexy – NO WAY! Can't believe you could think like that. No, I was feeling extremely uncomfortable, bordering on pathetic – I wanted to puke, run out of the bullpen or just go kill myself using some less torturous method.

And Korsak was smiling the whole damn day. Just smiling – and whenever I'd look up from my table, he'd cough trying to suppress a giggle. If I'd stare at him, he wouldn't even care to hide his amusement – he'd outright stare back and start laughing eventually. So I'd stopped paying attention to him – or convinced myself that I had. He was my partner and my mentor – I had to take shit from him. I knew he didn't mean to be mean, but hell, was he getting on my nerves. Any man looking at me, imagining me in a hooker's clothes and smiling to himself at the irony/whatever-it-is of the situation would rank up there in the list of the yuckiest people in the world.

He wasn't even half the problem though. It was that ass Crowe. Every time I came across him, he openly stared at me and gave me a condescending smile while sizing me up. If only I could punch him hard – so that all those yellow teeth he loved flashing around wouldn't be decorating his mouth any more.

As I was walking out of the bullpen late in the afternoon to go back to the apartment and go through the supplies brought in from the bar and make myself comfortable (if _that _was possible!) in them, Crowe hit his limit though. He barked, "Rizzoli, must be your kind of night, huh?" My blood boiled but I managed a retort, "And you still wonder why you are single!"

I sat on my couch, fidgeting. It was getting increasingly hard for me to stare at the piece of cloth lying in front of me. Shockingly pink. Ridiculously short. And whorishly revealing. Hideous wasn't even beginning to describe it. I stood up and picked the piece with trembling fingers as I made my way to the bedroom. Almost forcing myself to get out of my pant-suit, I closed my eyes and held my breath as I pulled up the dress. It slid up my body most uncomfortably and as I finally opened my eyes, the mirror could as well just have shattered itself to smithereens. I almost wanted to hide under my bed and never come out but then I remembered that my mother was supposed to come by that evening. Without wasting another second, I pounded my face with some cheap-feeling make-up, pulled my hair into a high bun and covered myself up in my long-coat. I had to save myself from this humility. No, my mother didn't need to see me in this dress and this lipstick. As I slipped on the high heels, I tripped at the word go. I flung the obnoxious things off my feet, put on my sneakers, picked up the heels again and ran out of the apartment.

I sat outside Davio's, breathless. Korsak and a team of plain-clothes were going to station themselves outside. I didn't want to wait long enough for them to come and see me in this wear. I was in my car trying to figure out where to put my phone. I had used the special holster to strap the gun around my right thigh. The short dress made it almost impossible to conceal the weapon. I made a mental note to not bend down under any circumstances and to not let anyone touch my thighs. Even the thought sent a shiver down my spine, "Shit! What have I gotten myself into?" Before leaving my car, I went through mental images of every corner of the bar and started to set up a plan to nab the perp, I realized that I would need to be spontaneous. No amount of planning could help me that night. I had to just walk in, hold my breath and do it – for the sake of justice…

The bar staff I had met the other day recognized me and winked as I walked by. I acknowledged, if not politely. I could never be too fluid about being so sexually explicit but hell I had to be tactful – I hated it. I scanned through the wild frenzy of already-drunk people and rich spoiled brats, and focused my mind on finding my target. Mr. DiNozzo would be around here somewhere waiting to pick up the right girl. He had been an unfortunate girl's last client – the drug he had mixed in her drink had overdosed her and he had dumped her body near the docks. Our old M.E. had found trace amounts of the drug in the dead girl's system, and from other sources we had found out that DiNozzo was the one to be last seen with our victim. Digging deeper we had found a not-so-short list of women who had been picked up by DiNozzo at this bar and some of whom had ended up being caught in illegal prostitution cases. Not all of them could be found though – turned out not everybody was as lucky!

I had to offer myself up as bait and catch him in the act of trying to slip me the drink with the drug in it. Once we had the bastard on charges of possessing and using illegal drugs, we could hope to tie up our victim to him and bust his business.

My ears crackled as Korsak's voice filled my head. I winced, "Geez!" "Jane, our new M.E. would be acting as a patron at the bar and be at a table. We don't want to risk sending her undercover as two new faces might raise suspicion. Also, she has no experience. Once you pick up the drink, get it to her and she'll have a kit ready to test the contents. As soon as she confirms a positive we will walk in."

"Aye, captain", my voice mocked at Korsak – the new M.E.? Huh, let's see how smart she is!

The evening rolled into midnight – I had neither seen DiNozzo nor the new M.E. This job sucked up all my power to maintain the needed discretion to make sure that the people giving me suggestive looks and eying me up were not ending up dead in some corner. I was almost starting to get a headache – and this was only the fifth Virgin Cuba Libre of the evening!

There. I finally saw DiNozzo comfortably perched in his usual place. When did he walk in? I should have noticed. I waited at the bar a minute longer before I casually walked over to mingle with the crowd. It was time my short dress and exposed legs did some magic. Carefully I trudged onto the dance floor and brushed past a young man. He caught my wrist and asked for a dance. I positioned myself well enough for DiNozzo to see me. After a few minutes of painfully rigorous gyrations, I knew I had put myself out there well enough. Being sensual didn't come naturally to me but I knew that my personality had a special effect of its own. I have had proof enough of that.

As DiNozzo eyed me hungrily, I broke away from my partner's arms and floated down to his table. I flopped on to the couch, saying eagerly, "What does a girl need to do to get a drink around here?" The raspiness of my own voice startled me. But it had caught someone's attention and that was enough. The bastard leaned in on me – I could smell his whiskey-ridden breath on my face and felt the urge to throw up on him. I grabbed the edge of the sofa and steadied myself. As I succeeded in flashing my most sexy smile and batting my eyelids, he sat back and motioned to one of his men to get me a drink. The stark man dug into his pocket and brought something out as he walked away. Good job, Rizzoli.

DiNozzo was a desperate dick-head. Wasting no time, his hands started journeying up my exposed left thigh. I remembered the gun and closed my eyes automatically. This couldn't fall through, not now. Taking my gesture as a positive response, he leaned in further on me. Looking for a way to distract him, I caught him midway, fingered his chest sharply and pushed him back smiling and winking. He smirked – I could almost see the sparkle in his narrowed eyes. And there he was, all turned on! This was what I loved about men – easy to keep, difficult to love!

As if answering my prayers, the bodyguard came back carrying a glass of martini. "Ahhh, my favorite", I snatched the glass from his hand and stopped. Improvise. The track changed to something crazy ass and in mocking disbelief I shouted, "My favorite number – come join me…!".

Without another word, I got up and ran into the crowd on the dance floor. Before DiNozzo could see and catch up with me, I was half-way through to the other side. Third table to the right – that's where she would be…

Navigating my way carefully not to spill the drink, I hurried to the table and saw the yellow coat and the green top in a flash. That's her. Without further adieu I blindly rushed there, bent down and whispered into the ears of the woman, "Code Pink – undercover, BPD."

The smaller woman's lips grazed my ears as I shuffled. "Code Green and Yellow – analyze drink, BPD." The voice had a ring to it that I had never heard, or known could exist. My heart skipped a beat, as the sweetness of it momentarily drowned all the madness around and inside of me. As her right hand covered mine in a bid to extract the glass of drink, I closed my eyes at the softness of the touch. I turned, meeting a pair of calm, hazel eyes. I bet there was a hint of green in them – I couldn't say, the light wasn't enough. Honey-blonde locks fell around a perfect face – some stray strands covered her forehead. A divine smile graced a perfect set of lips – and there was no hint of stress on the perfectly toned skin. God, every visual attribute in front of my eyes was perfect!

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I freed my hand off the glass and pulled myself together. I was undercover for god's sake. Oh yeah. Just get out of here.

I don't know what had happened to me in that moment – I was feeling extremely flustered and my heart seemed to just want to stop and enjoy whatever bliss it was wanting to lose itself into. I shook my head – as if a physical jolt would set right my mental aberration. I had to rush out of my state – and there, I tripped. I swore out loud – flashing every inch of disgusted mockery and frustration in me, a stark contrast to the pink dress I was wearing. Although, there still was some common ground – because neither did the dress leave anything to imagination, nor did my expressional extravaganza at that moment. The M.E. caught my wrist. I managed not to collapse on the floor and vigorously shook the hand off needing to get away from that moment of intense embarrassment.

In a painful but swift motion, I was on the dance floor. As I saw DiNozzo looking around, I repeated the steps in my head and went over to him. I moved around as fast as I could in order to not give him a chance to stop me or to think. The music picked up and I led him on. Make that fast, beautiful lady.

A few scary minutes later, I saw Korsak creeping up to the dance floor. Before I could swerve him around, DiNozzo's guard was next to him. I took out my glock and twisted DiNozzo's arms and held him powerless from behind pointing the gun at his head. The team cuffed the perp and his men in no time. I jammed my gun on his back one last time and as he winced in pain, I whispered in his ear, "Thanks for the drink, ass!"

The whirlwind of events came to a calm, and I saw a figure walking past the crowd – confidently towards me. And that was the first time I caught a glimpse of the entirety of the perfection she was. Her hair bounced around her small shoulders, even in the sparse light her eyes twinkled above that mischievous smile, and the clicking of her heels could be heard distinctly even in an overtly loud bar.

The divinity came to a halt in front of my dazed state, and a petite hand with perfectly shaped fingers shot out at me, "Hi, I'm Dr. Maura Isles. We meet finally…"

_… And kids, that is how I met your mother…_


	2. Love at first sight, really!

**Author's note:** **Tess Gerritsen**, **Janet Tamaro** and **TNT** are the lucky ones!

I am planning to continue this story as a series of short humorous takes on life as it is for Jane and Maura. Hopefully you will continue with me and make them fall in love. :) This one here is the 'other point of view' as promised in the previous chapter...

* * *

_Kids…_

I had woken up at my usual hour that day – and gone running in my FiveFingers footwear. I needed to practice in them before I could participate in the Boston marathon. The design of the shoe promised better fit, quick drying comfort, and enhanced dexterity, control and stability during running. I was positively excited to explore the advantages it offered.

After an hour of satisfactory running and appropriate stretching and work-out of my muscles, I had gotten back home, had my breakfast and taken a shower. All that was left was that call from Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh – about my first assignment as Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Police Homicide Department.

Years of training and working hard had equipped me with the right kind of skill-set to take on a job as demanding as this one. One had to be precise and clinical in dealing with dead bodies that could potentially hold keys to homicides. And my experience with Doctors without Borders had convinced me of my compassionate side. Voicing the needs of the underprivileged and the unrepresented was my strong point. And they never judged me.

At 10:43 I finally received that much-awaited call from BPD. After exchanging pleasantries with Lt. Cavanaugh, he proceeded, "Dr. Isles, we have an unusual request for you. At present Homicide is dealing with an undercover case and we don't have any dead bodies to dissect. But our forensic specialist is on a sick leave and we need to run an onsite drug test at a bar. Given your scientific background and your experience, I'd like to request you to take up this case."

"But Lieutenant, I'd mentioned in my resume that I'd be interested in using my scientific background in cases pertaining only to my autopsies. An onsite drug kit could be administered by any trainee or other employee in your lab I suppose."

"Yes, Dr. Isles. It most definitely could be. Our lead Detective, Jane Rizzoli, however is extremely uncomfortable going undercover as a hooker tonight and her partner Det. Vince Korsak has somehow talked me into making this unusual request to you since you are the only other woman in our team right now. If you are uncomfortable with the idea, however, I would have to look for alternatives."

"No, Lieutenant. I'm not uncomfortable. I'm merely concerned that my ability to perform in such situations might not be at par with fresh minds. Though, I must add that I've administered the required procedure 42 times before – so I have enough expertise."

Cavanaugh chuckled to himself. Good Lord, Dr. Isles indeed was a better choice than all the lousy trainees and half the employees at the department. "Yes Doctor. I understand your concern but I deem you fit for this job. Please let me know if you are willing to take this for the team."

I pondered for a moment. "Yes Lieutenant, I can hold your back."

An awkward silence. "…. As in, you have my back?"

"Yes, I believe, that is the colloquial term. I mean to say that I'm ready to take this one for the team."

"Thank you Doc! Det. Korsak will call you within the next hour or so and fill you in on the details."

The line went dead. I sat up concentrating on the details I'd just been given. It was an undercover job in which the lead detective, Jane Rizzoli was going as a hooker! The premises sounded interesting and new to me. Logically concluding, then, I had to prepare myself for an evening out in a bar, in all probability all to myself, given that Det. Rizzoli would be uncomfortable around men from her team.

I wondered why she would be uncomfortable though. I'd studied the files of the team members I was going to work with. Det. Jane Rizzoli was a fine woman – in the file-picture, under her loose pantsuit-clad casual dress-up, I had noticed hints at a well-developed musculature. She had long legs, almost 4% longer than the usual referenced leg-to-body ratio. And studies suggested that an individual with 5% longer legs than usual was considered most attractive. Her prominent zygomatic bone and squarely set mandible also gave her facial structure a set and determined touch. She looked perfect as a detective, and in more delectable clothing and make-up, she'd definitely make a very presentable mating partner…

As I made my way to my bedroom to choose some appropriate clothing, I repeated in my mind the usual procedural steps and precautions necessary for an onsite drug-kit.

Detective Korsak called at 2:15 pm sharp. The three divorces mentioned on his profile could have guaranteed a grumpy man. Au contraire he came across as cheerful, sweet and calm.

"Dr. Isles, it's a pleasure to talk to you."

"Same here Det. Korsak. I was waiting for your call. I'm eager to know more about my first assignment."

For the next 20 good minutes, Det. Korsak went from being sweet to being surprised to being quite inadequate! Though my questions were logically valid and biologically pertinent, I sensed that he was gradually slowing down and almost hunting for answers.

_At some point in time, Jane had heard this story and chimed in at this point,"Human being alert"! I had managed to scold her, half-smiling…_

I finally picked up on his uneasiness. Confirming the time of my arrival and other details about kit pick-up one final time, I returned to my task of finding the right dress and matching Jimmy Choos. Day 1 it was finally!

At quarter to eight, I walked into Davio's. The music was loud and the bass response was below par. I made a mental note of telling the owner about my concerns before leaving that night. After I was seated at my table, I pulled up my iPad and tapped into the Journal of Sound and Vibration database. I had to keep myself busy given the distinct lack of company.

"From that gentleman over there", the tall waiter smiled and sat the second glass of Cabernet Sauvignon down on my table. I turned, looking for the man being pointed at. He tipped his baseball cap and I smiled at him politely. He had a distinct nasal bone with complementing upper and lower lateral cartilages. I nodded a thank you to him and went back to reading.

_That night, apparently, he wasn't 'the one' I was supposed to meet!_

In between learning and analyzing various important facts, I had tried to look around for the detective and concluded that she was on the other side of the dance floor. It was exciting – I'd probably be working with her for a few years.

_I was hoping she would just not see the doctor in me, and recognize me for who I am. I've never had a female partner before. I've had had interns and fellow-scientists who didn't need to know me beyond my profession. Neither had I ever gotten through to them nor had they found the need to take the time out to come find me._

It was a little past midnight and I was enthralled by this recent article regarding use of photo-acoustics for detection of cancer cells. Tall legs came to a screeching halt in front of me. I raised my head to meet the owner of the perfectly toned quadriceps femoris, gastrocnemius and soleus muscles. A cascade of black hair tumbled all over my face as a low husky voice began, "Code Pink – undercover, BPD."

I eyed her quickly – yes, she was indeed wearing a beautifully fitted short pink dress coupled with matching pink high heels. I pulled myself up to answer her. She smelled like lavender.

She was fidgeting so badly that my lips almost brushed against her right ear-lobe.

I felt my pupils dilate. And in that moment I forgot the names of the various tiny muscles and hormones that had worked up my reaction. I tensed. The physio-chemical response caught me off guard but I acted quickly to cover it up with my physical response. I moved forward and grabbed the glass she was holding. As our hands made contact, I heard a sharp exhale. Det. Rizzoli turned her head and our eyes met for the first time. Deep brown irides made my heart pump a little harder – I felt my pulse quickening beneath my calm exterior. I smiled – almost involuntarily. There was something special in those eyes – I could not read human nature well enough but I did notice dilation in her pupils and a change in her breathing pattern. Beads were forming on her forehead. All this could of course be attributed to her uneasiness and work-related stress.

She broke the contact and turned around, about to run off – clearly flustered, and I found it quite endearing and amusing.

It took me another moment to realize that she was not used to working around in heels because as soon as she stepped away, she stumbled. What followed next was something I won't ever approve – she swore out loudly – contradicting the pink in her dress, but also ironically aggravating the garish nature of its fluorescent tone. I reached out and caught her wrist. She shrugged off and disappeared into the dance crowd.

_I tried to remember the last time I'd felt so alive, excited and somewhat disturbed on meeting someone. She was everything I had strived not to be – spontaneous, larger-than-life and loud. Every gesture of hers seemed to mock social norms, every glare she received seemed to make this challenge an easier one for her._

I looked on for a second, before I turned to face the drink sample. Grabbing the dropper out of the bag, I took out roughly a milliliter and added it to the drug kit. Addition of the second chemical induced a color change. I used the small white LED torch to confirm the color and picked up my iPhone. Det. Korsak answered before the first ring could end. "Code Green and Yellow – analyzed drink, confirmed" "Thanks", the call ended.

2 minutes later, Vince Korsak and two plain-clothes police officers stood on the dance floor, cuffing DiNozzo and his two bodyguards. As the crowd dispersed and the bar authorities came in to maintain order, I got out of my booth. I noticed the gentleman who had bought me the drink earlier that evening staring at me, surprised. I nodded gently at him and walked towards the dance floor.

In the center, stood Det. Jane Rizzoli. Looking all bad-ass, gun drawn. My heart started to race – a clear indication that adrenaline was being pumped into my blood-stream. I noted that she was left-handed since she was using her right arm as the support hand for holding her glock. I walked towards her and saw her straightening up and whipping out the holster strapped to her right thigh to secure her gun in it. A glimpse at her full form and I noticed that her biceps brachii were aptly toned from regular work-outs. _Those are strong arms! What a pleasant specimen_ – I wondered if she also had well-developed rectus abdominal muscle. Finally she turned to look in my direction. Her untamed mane hung around her face arrogantly, though physically impossible, her eyes seemed to glow sharply above that slight smile, and her long exquisite limbs seemed ready to give the best of Italian men a marathon for their money.

I stopped myself from running into this anatomical perfection in front of me.

_For once I felt confident in forgetting social protocols. Because once in a while you met someone who just, as you all would put it, took your breath away. I just needed to put my best arm forward. Sure I didn't know what the future held in store for me, but in that moment all I wanted was the present. This was not a part of my plan and surprisingly I wasn't even looking for one. I wanted her to be my friend; I wanted to get to know her. There was no way to explain it, because may be happiness doesn't need to be reasoned out._

"Hi, I'm Dr. Maura Isles. We meet finally…"

_When I met her, she didn't know or think about me, but her feelings were right out there on the table. And I was clear about how I felt, I knew what I wanted, but I kept all those feeling tightly wrapped up inside of me. Until, well… That would be a story for another day!_

… _So kids, that is how I met your mother…_


	3. Falling for you!

**Author's note:** **Tess Gerritsen**, **Janet Tamaro** and **TNT** are the lucky ones!

I wanted to make this one the next in line. _I'm falling for you – Jane's POV._

* * *

_Well, this was hardly what I had intended to do! But you might be delighted to know that the ground rules have been laid – and I have been informed that there won't be, well, no nothings in the bedroom, if I don't do this! And I have been handed a list I got to cover as well. Guess who's going to have a rough night?_

_Ok, question 1 – Was your Mother looking hot the first time you realized that you were attracted to her? Really, Maura? This was the first question you could come up with?_

_Of course, I mean when doesn't she look hot? But yes, she probably looked hotter that day. Do I get the feel that you guys are wondering if this is a story that happened in our bedroom? Woo hoo, full points for having your mind in the gutter – but come to think of it little ones – THIS IS YOUR MOM WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! So, no, nothing on those lines and no, she definitely was not, not wearing anything!_

(A brief pause and Jane's voice cracks a bit)_ In fact she was wearing a simple pair of sweat pants and a matching hoodie! And for nothing in the world would I ever forget how hot she looked that day._

It was a beautiful spring morning. I had arrived early at work for no apparent reason. There was no case pending but somehow I had woken up early and felt the need to go for a run!

"Maura would be proud of me, and hence I need to make sure that she doesn't get to know about it!"

I had jogged in cheerfully balancing the three cups of coffee in my hands – a good morning surprise for my colleagues. I might have cringed a bit at the sweetness of the thought but I figured I could always put it this way – here's the coffee – so now, be thankful forever…

Right after I had put the cups down on our respective tables though, dispatch's call had spoiled my Monday morning surprise party!

"Yes, Dets. Korsak and Frost have been notified too. Dr. Isles is also on her way." I snapped the phone shut. Off to the Lenoir Senior Home Care Center.

Walking into such places always meant that a feel of utter despair would build up in my heart. My confident gait would feel deeply dented somewhere. Age did that to me – even to the most hopeful of souls, hopeless inevitability made sense. I could not explain it but it was like being in a place where I just sank and no reason seemed good enough to keep me from sinking. A slow, hapless wait for death drained me emotionally. I needed all the might in the world to put up a smile and tell those people who wanted to listen to me that everything would be alright in that moment. As for the very next one, nobody knew…

And wherever that fight was going, I sure as hell felt good when that face appeared in front of me – the silver lining to this unassuming cloud of darkness. Dr. Maura Isles.

"Morning, Maur. What have we got here?"

"Mr. Adam Walters. 95. No family. He was found dead on the floor of his room. The only visible wound is an injury to his scalp – which, by the looks of it was inflicted by a sharp object the nature of which I am yet to determine. He bled out. I'll have to do the autopsy in order to establish if that was the cause of death.

Maura finished her technical juggernaut. I noticed the hurt in her eyes as she briefly glanced past me.

"You ok, Maur?"

"No, Jane. Could you give me half an hour? I just need to attend to some other things before we leave."

"Sure. Take your time. I'll join Frost and Korsak to go talk to some of the people around here."

I reached out and gently touched her arm. She leaned in to my touch just a bit and I felt her trembling. I had never seen her so emotionally connected to a crime scene. It was baffling and all that I could manage was a gentle squeeze before I walked away. She would be fine.

I decided to set my mantra to catching the bad guy only. All the other emotions boiling up inside of me had to be kept aside. How could someone think of killing a person who probably already was dead inside? This was his last chance perhaps at something akin to love and comfort. And somebody had to cut that short… I strived hard to keep my emotions under control as Korsak did most of the talking.

Finishing with our routine interrogation, I left the two of them at the living room area of the facility. They were chatting up the security personnel trying to find out if they suspected anyone among the stuff. I needed some fresh air, because honestly, I didn't expect a fresh perspective!

And there I was – alone, and walking down the labyrinth of dreams and nightmares, lined on both sides by rooms of the same size. Every nest looked different though – some were decorated and lively, beaming with handiwork and color. Either those people were extremely positive or they still had someone who cared enough for them. And the contrasting bleak ones stuck out like sore thumbs. Or maybe, of course, those were people who were either too practical or didn't care. Or maybe they just didn't have anyone to ever care enough for them... The thought crossed my mind – what if I ever ended up in a place like this? I threw my hands up in the air and swore hard. Geez, this was no time to indulge in a pity fest. I needed to solve the case and get the hell out of there.

I approached the front desk, curious to find out if Maura was still around.

"Hi, I am Det. Rizzoli. Is Dr. Maura Isles still around?"

"Yes, she is in Room 113."

"Thanks" I had no intention of going back – instead I decided to just kill time till the others arrived. So I started looking around. And then I saw a familiar name on the plaque with the donors' list. Maura Isles.

I stood taken aback. "So, Dr. Maura Isles is a donor?" I asked absent-mindedly, walking towards the lady at the front desk, pointing my finger at the plaque.

"Oh yes. And she spends a good 5 hours every week volunteering and caring for patients. Everyone loves her here. Says that she cares for them just like she would care for their own…"

I smiled. And she always said that she didn't know how to care for the living.

Biting my lips I thanked the receptionist one more time before I walked off. This time, to Room 113…

The doctor sat in silence, the most beautiful and authentic smile gracing her lips. The patient lay straight on his bed, both his hands gathered loosely on his side – clasped by the warmth of reassuring soft hands that held on, securely. The old man talked about something that I could not understand from where I was standing – outside the room, on the other side of the corridor – the partially open door allowing me to watch as the scene unfolded in front me.

Maura's poise was not perfect – she looked beaten. Her smile faltered time and again. Her mouth opened as she swallowed down gasps. And too often she batted her eyelashes to prevent that drop of tear from escaping.

No, the person who sat there wasn't the fashion diva who always looked like she was ready to strut down a Paris runway. She was a beautiful human being who could walk into anybody's heart just by touching them ever so gently. She was not the Googlemouth who spewed useless information at the drop of a hat. There sat a compassionate listener who could comfort you just by sitting beside you and reassuring you that someone in this world still cared to hear about your day by day nothing. There wasn't just the genius sitting there analyzing every bit of what was being said to her. There was that everyday ordinary person who cared and could reach out even to the most insignificant of someone's necessities and dreams. And magically, there was nothing amiss in that moment – because she sat there completing it.

I don't know how long I had stood there watching her. And how those streaks of unwanted tears had painted their presence on my cheeks… A cane gently tapped on the floor in front me. I wiped at my face – fast, and looked up with a smile.

"Why, is that the smart detective I met an hour ago?"

"Yes Ma'am. Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide."

"Can I safely assume that it's not our old tattered Vince that has melted your heart there?" She pointed to the half-open door. "I mean no offense to him, but he can hardly even play his charm on me nowadays!"

I laughed. "Why yes, from what I can see he must have been quite an attractive man in his prime."

"Oh he was, even a year ago. Until his only daughter died of cancer. Anyway, we all have our sad stories. So let me not burden you with more. And though I still don't quite understand it –blame that on my age and my faith – if I am not wrong, your object of affection seems to be that beautiful doctor there who Vince is trying so hard to flirt with right now. Am I right?"

"Well, no… Actually she's my best friend" Her blatant question threw me off.

"Then it should be extra special. Make sure you give her the biggest rock in the entire east coast when you ask her…" With that, she smirked and walked off.

As I recovered from the sudden onslaught, my mind went into hyper-drive. What the hell did she just say? And then I looked back and saw Maura saying something to Vince and laughing. I just hoped she hadn't attempted at making a joke as I nodded my head and took off, thanking the lady for not having totally embarrassed me.

On my way back to the front desk, I passed by her again. As I turned to say bye to her, she picked her left hand into a fist and pointed at the ring finger with the index of her right. I smiled as I walked on.

Yes, I will.

… _And kids, yes, as boring and dramatic as that might sound, that there was the first time that I had felt something for your mom. That's the first time I had wanted to go back and hug her hard and never let her go. Yes, she was still just my best friend but that's the day I had decided I'll go find the biggest fucking rock on earth if she ever decided to 'be mine'…_


End file.
